<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimenting by lexbiann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615020">Experimenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann'>lexbiann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 Days of Quaranklaine [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Leather, M/M, light exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>14 DAYS OF QUARANKLAINE DAY 14: New York City!</p><p>Kurt and Blaine have been experimenting in every aspect of their lives while in New York, which has led them to a leather-themed warehouse party in Brooklyn. Blaine's band performs at the party, and there's a particular member who has taken a liking to the couple. What will ensue between the three of them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 Days of Quaranklaine [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experimenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe this is the last one! I wanted to write something a bit more mature than the other stories I'd written so far, and this is an idea I'd like to return to and make stronger. But, for now, I am pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>New York was serving Kurt and Blaine well. Kurt had a paid internship for one of the top fashion magazines in the country. Blaine was at NYU studying music, and had formed a small band with some buddies he had met at school. Combining Kurt’s upper-Manhattan crowd and Blaine’s musical talents, they were constantly at the coolest parties, meeting the most interesting people, and having the greatest time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had changed for the couple. They were happier, and stronger than ever. They experimented in every aspect of their lives. They put themselves out there more. They tried different food, saw experimental art exhibits. They experimented sexually. They experimented with different types of alcohol, and even some of the less hardcore drugs. They were having a great time, and didn’t expect it to stop any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Saturday nights, they always went to a warehouse party in Brooklyn. There was a new theme every week, and this week, it was a leather party. That could mean anything for this crowd. There were those in full leather suits, some in just leather pants, and even some with leather gags in their mouths and leather whips at their side. Kurt chose to go shirtless, wearing leather pants and a leather choker. Blaine stuck to black skinny jeans, but was also shirtless with a leather harness. They both had black eyeliner on as their finishing touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they showed up to the party, they went straight to the bar. While waiting for their drinks, Blaine admired Kurt in the light of the room. It was dark and gritty, and the room was lit with a dark purple hue, which complimented Kurt well. Blaine took a moment to take in Kurt’s look. The warehouse was hot and busy, so Kurt already had sweat building on his chest. He saw the way the light hit the leather choker, and how tight the leather pants were around Kurt’s thighs. He licked his lips and looked back up at Kurt who was just looking around the room, admiring the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, you look so good tonight.” Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss that deepened right away. They didn’t care about the people around; they kissed long and hard, Blaine grabbing onto Kurt’s ass, and Kurt moaning into the kiss. Blaine only broke it off when the bartender came back with their drinks. Kurt thanked the bartender and turned back to Blaine, sipping his drink.”You don’t look so bad yourself. I don’t know if I’ll be able to last until after your set tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine smirked and didn’t say anything. He downed his drink while standing up from the bar, still staring directly at Kurt, and with one final wink, he walked away and headed to the stage, leaving Kurt smirking back, alone at the bar. He continued to sip his drink as he watched Blaine show up to the stage. It was a small black stage, and there was nothing on it other than the instruments. Blaine and the rest of his bandmates began to tune their instruments-Blaine was on bass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer, Elliot, walked up to the stage and did his mic check, and then the music started to play. Kurt made his way up to the stage to listen, at this point with a second drink in his hand. The band began to play, with a very punk rock vibe to them, and everybody in the room immediately began to dance. Some people opened a pit, but it wasn’t super busy. This wasn’t a concert, it was a party that had a kickass band. And Kurt was so proud watching Blaine up there. The way he lost himself in the music, the way the purple lights hit him and shined off of his harness. He was amazing. He was beautiful. And to Kurt, he was very, very sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band played about six different songs, every one as good as the last, and Kurt watched all of it. He noticed that Blaine would catch his eye and give a small, sultry smile, and Kurt would always smile back. However, about halfway through the show, Kurt began to notice that the lead singer, Elliot, was doing the same thing. Kurt would stare back, but didn’t know what to make of it, so he would just continue to sip on his drink and look back at Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time that Elliot had made eyes at Kurt, and both Kurt and Blaine knew it. They had discussed the possibilities of experimenting, inviting Elliot into their bed, but decided against it for now. They weren’t against having sex with another person, together, but they didn’t want it to be somebody they knew. So, they decided to ignore his signs, even though they both found him wildly attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the set was over, Blaine set his guitar down, walked straight over to Kurt, and pulled him into another kiss, this one much sweeter than the one before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful as ever! I love watching you up there.” Kurt put his arm around Blaine and led him over to a small couch for them to sit on. As they sat down, Kurt ushered a man over who was carrying a tray of drinks, taking one and giving it to Blaine. “Here, you deserve it!” Blaine took the drink and moved closer to Kurt. “Thank you, baby.” He leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply, and Kurt reciprocated right away, grabbing ahold of Blaine’s face and pulling him closer and kissing him harder. Kurt got up and sat in Blaine’s lap, never breaking this kiss. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hair and yanked his head back, exposing Kurt’s neck so that he could start sucking on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was normal as the parties that they went to. Everywhere you turned, a couple was hooking up, or at least trying to. When they first started coming to the warehouse, they were intimidated, but in no time they realized the fun of it. They realized the thrill of being in a room full of people so unapologetic of their bodies, and their love, and their sensuality. They longed for the days that they could leave Ohio and be in a more accepting place, and the warehouse parties were where they could completely and unapologetically love each other, not only without rejection, but with actual acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While kissing Kurt’s neck, Blaine broke away when he felt somebody staring. He looked up to see Elliot staring intently at him and Kurt. So, Blaine gave a mischievous smile, and went back down to Kurt’s neck, starting from the bottom of it, and kissing his way up to Kurt’s ear, where he whispered, “Our secret admirer is looking. Let’s give him a show.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine went back to Kurt’s neck, this time biting and sucking, along with his kissing. Kurt threw his head back and moaned as Blaine was surely leaving marks. Kurt began to roll his hips down onto Blaine, who pulled his mouth away from Kurt and pressed his head to Kurt’s chest as he began to meet Kurt’s rhythm. Blaine’s head was facing in Elliot’s direction, so he stared directly at him as he moaned. Kurt quickly caught on, turning his head and moaning towards Elliot as well. Elliot stared intently as he watched the two boys, fully aware of what they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt was staring at Elliot when he noticed him moving his hand down to his crotch, trying to readjust his obvious erection. Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking at Elliot. Kurt gave a few more rough rolls of his hips, and let out one final, long moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up from his harness, giving him a small kiss. When Kurt pulled away, he leaned forward to Blaine and whispered, “Let’s get outta here and finish this at home. He’s having too much fun.” Blaine looked over at Elliot and gave a small, teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me home, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with one final kiss, they started heading towards the way out, arms around one another, leaving Elliot behind, alone but smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe one day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elliot thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one day,” Kurt laughed during their train ride home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU GUYS! WE DID IT! Thank you so so so much for following Kayla and I through the past two weeks! I can't believe it's over already. This has been the highlight of my day every single day. These characters, and this entire community, has shaped me into the adult that I am today, and being able to return to these characters and this world has been an absolute gift. Thank you for all of the kind words and kudos. It means the world to us!</p><p>BUT STAY TUNED because we are going to have some more fun crack fic days every once in a while!!! It's never truly over in this fandom :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>